Pointy Eared Mischief
by trekqueen
Summary: A humorus crossover of Star Trek: The Next Generation and Lord of the Rings. After an important ambassador goes missing, the crew of the EnterpriseD must find him, but they find much more than they expected. Completed! MEFA 2007 Nominee
1. Distress Call

**Disclaimer:** I, TrekQueen, will not receive anything in return for this work and I give all credit of Star Trek and Lord of the Rings to The Great Bird of the Galaxy and The Great Wizard of Middle Earth.

**Author's Note:** This is purely a humorous crossover I've been planning on writing for quite a while. I don't know if it's been done before but I got a real laugh out of thinking about plot lines and character interaction. Also, there's no real set time frame of when this is happening in the Star Trek Universe but a rough estimate is sometime after the episode _Unification_ (parts I and II). I believe the LOTR time frame will be fairly obvious through the dialogue and plot.

I'd really appreciate feedback and reviews so that I know people are enjoying this. Otherwise, I cannot tell if anyone is even reading this and I may decide to discontinue because I don't know people are reading. Thank you.

**Chapter One: Distress Call**

"Captain's Log: Stardate 45547 point 7. The current mission of the _Enterprise_ to study unstable electromagnetic distortions in Sector 18 has been put on hold. I received a communique from _Starfleet Command_ with new orders. Admiral Necheyev has commanded us to retrieve an escape pod and survivors from the transport ship _S.S. Burgon_ who have crashed on a planet ten light years from our current position. The system is close to the Neutral Zone and we must be careful of Romulan intervention. This rescue operation is of the upmost priority, considering the identity of one of the passengers aboard the transport..."

* * *

Captain Jean-luc Picard settled himself into his chair at the head of the table in the Observation Lounge. He glanced around at his senior staff seated with him, they awaited his explanation of the situation.

"_Starfleet_ has suspended our survey of Sector 18 for the time being," he explained, looking to each one of them. "We are to respond to a distress call sent out by escape pods of the _S.S. Burgon_ in the Fornal system along the border of the Romulan Neutral Zone and retrieve the surviving passengers and crew."

"Why has _Starfleet_ arranged for us to respond?" queried Commander Will Riker. "There are other starships within closer range."

Picard took a breath before responding, "A diplomatic ambassador of the Federation was aboard the transport. He was traveling secretly from Romulus back into Federation space when the ship was disabled and suffered unknown damage causing the crew and passengers to abandon ship."

"Ambassador Spock," said Lieutenant Commander Data. It was not a question but more of a statement.

"Yes," Picard answered. "The Ambassador was returning to debrief Federation officials on the situation of Romulus' reunification work with Vulcan. He is our main priority as well as retrieving all _Starfleet_ equipment and debris from the planet the pods crashed on. There is a pre-Industrial age culture developing and we must follow the Prime Directive of non-interference."

Everyone nodded in agreement to his statement. They knew the drill and what was to be expected but hopefully they would not come across any obstacles in this mostly simple retrieval mission.

"Doctor Crusher," Picard addressed his chief medical officer. "Prepare med-kits and equipment you will need if there are casualties. Not all the information is available yet on the crew and passengers' status."

"Right away, Captain," she responded.

"Sir?" came a request.

"Yes, Commander LaForge?"

"There are severe distortion fields throughout the Fornal solar system," LaForge explained. "If those are the reasons for the _Burgon_'s difficulties, we may have to be wary of them ourselves. Depending on how intense the fields are close to the specific planet, we might have to take a shuttle to the surface."

"Thank you for the warning, Mr. LaForge," Picard said. "Dismissed."

Everyone stood and departed the room for the Bridge.

"Helm, what is our ETA to the Fornal system?"

"Three hours, sir," the young ensign responded quickly.

"Increase our warp speed by a factor of two," Picard ordered. "Emergency priority."

"Yes, sir," the ensign answered and quickly changed the settings. "We will arrive in one hour."

* * *

The _Enterprise_ swept soundlessly through the vacuum of space as she slipped from warp speed into one quarter impulse speed upon reaching the edge of the Fornal solar system. The one planet system was smaller than most and very atypical especially because of the distortions in the surrounding space. Federation and _Starfleet_ surveyors had yet to study the system fully so the crew of the _Enterprise_ was unsure of what to expect. Especially when the ship began to shake.

"Captain," Data requested. "The inertial dampers and shields can withstand the forces of the distortion fields for twenty-four hours. The sensors are having difficulty scanning through the distortion fields and they are especially stronger around the Fornal Prime, its moon and the sun. I suggest we follow Commander LaForge's idea of using shuttles to scan at a closer range to the surface."

"Agreed," Picard said as he held onto the arms of his chair while a shudder ran through the bulkheads. "Number One, assemble an away team to go to the surface by shuttle. Attempt to scan the surface and look for any signals that might have been activated."

"Yes, sir," Riker said as he stood. "Dr. Crusher and Commander LaForge to Shuttle Bay One. Data, Worf, you're with me.

* * *

"Commander, I am not picking up any signals except for the distress beacon," Data informed Riker as they piloted the shuttle through the heavy distortions that tended to throw the little vessel about violently at times. "It is located on the northwestern portion of the only continent."

"Geordi, head for the area and try to get as close as you can with a decent landing spot," Riker said as he prepared the others.

"There is a clearing approximately one kilometer from the wooded valley where the beacon is located," Data informed. "However, I am unable to scan for life forms of the _Burgon_'s crew and passengers or the planet inhabitants. We may have to be closer in order to get a clear scan."

"We're at 3,000 meters," LaForge said as he brought the shuttle closer to the surface when suddenly a heavy bounce bumped the shuttle around. "Compensating..."

"These distortion fields aren't helping this search very much," Crusher commented with a sigh.

"Distortion fields are an overwhelming a severe obstacle to starships and smaller vessels, Doctor," Data said. "I do not understand how the fields could help the situation."

"It's a figure of speech, Data," Crusher explained. "Don't worry about it."

"Very well," Data said turning back to his scans as LaForge brought them closer to their destination.

"Implementing landing sequence," LaForge said as he brought the shuttle down to the ground. "We're down."

The back of the shuttle opened and the away team assembled outside the vessel.

"All right, let's stick together since this is a heavily wooded area and we don't want to separate each other," Riker explained.

"Sir, it appears our tricorders are inoperable," Data suddenly spoke up.

All of the away team members instinctively pulled out their tricorders and checked Data's announcement.

"You're right, Data," LaForge said as he went through the settings on his device. "I can't explain the malfunction but I checked all of these before we left the ship."

"Our phasers are not working either," Worf suddenly chimed in after being quiet most of the ride down to the surface. "I do not like how this is developing."

"Data, do you remember in what direction the beacon was located?" Riker inquired.

"Yes, sir. It is one kilometer east of our location," he said. "Follow me."

The troop set out on their walk as Data led them into the forest through a narrowing valley toward a visible mountain range in the east.

"I did not find any nearby settlements while scanning the vicinity," Data informed Riker as they walked side by side. "I believe we will not have to worry about interaction with the inhabitants."

"Good," Riker breathed a sigh of relief. "One less thing to worry about."

They traveled in silence for a time as they made their way. Sunlight filtered through the canopy above them and the far off sounds of birds twittered in the distance. All of them seemed at ease with their surroundings except for Worf who glanced about uneasily.

"Worf, are you all right?" Crusher asked from behind him.

"I... have the feeling someone is watching and following us," he answered, his voice low as he squinted through the trees.

A shrill whistle of a bird split the quiet around them and they all stopped for a moment at the sudden call then all fell into silence.

"_Daro!_" came a yell from the trees behind them.

Spinning to the rear, they found a lithe, tall figure drop from the high branches onto the path behind them.

"He has a weapon!" Worf bellowed suddenly.

"_Yrch!_" cried the unknown figure as he suddenly grabbed for a sword at his side and several more similar shrill bird calls were heard throughout the trees.

LaForge moved forward and grabbed Crusher to get her away from the figure that had confronted them. Worf crouched into a fighting stance as the figure in the shadows of the trees took an aggressive stance. He snarled with his lips pulled back as the figure reacted to his moves. Worf then pulled out his Klingon dagger from his pant leg that he usually brought along on Away Missions just for this reason. Worf lunged and the two met with blades clashing together. He leaned in on his knife, trying to pressure his opponent backward. It was then he moved his attacker into a swath of light. Sharp green eyes stared back at him without an ounce of fear. Worf was shoved away as the man equalled and surpassed his force.

Riker ran forward to assist his friend when more figures dropped down just as effortlessly and suddenly as the first and surrounded the away team. One dark-haired humanoid landed in front of Riker and threw him to the ground. Within moments of hitting the ground, Riker found an arrow pointed at him and a boot pressing down on his chest.

Worf hit the ground hard as he was knocked to the ground by his assailant as he was caught off guard by an incredibly fast sidestep. The figure jumped upon him and raised his sword in the air to strike the final and fatal blow.

"No!" Crusher yelled as she ran toward Worf and the attacker who had stopped upon her approach.

He paused in mid-air, his blade ready to kill. Crusher knew that the universal translators had not quite figured out the language yet since it had not translated the figure's words when he arrived. She looked at him imploringly.

"Please, don't hurt him. He is our friend," she said carefully.

"Why should_ lastoien _to you? Leaving him _cuin_?"the man said, a few words coming through suddenly.

Crusher caught her breath as she realized some of her words might have gotten through if she were able to understand his few words. She watched the man in front of her carefully. He had long golden hair and stood as tall as Worf with uncommon comely features but yet, all of his men did. His less muscular frame however hid his unwavering strength that he had shown against Worf.

"He is our friend," Data said as he came up behind her slowly.

"_Yrch á Edain mellonin_?!" scoffed the one standing on Riker. "_Gwarth _of men and followers of Sauron."

"Wait, take us to the captain or leader of your people," Riker suddenly said, despite the weight on his chest. "We mean no harm."

"I am the Captain," spoke the one who attacked Worf. "How will I know we can trust you?"

The away team breathed a sigh of relief, except for Data since he is not in need of oxygen, as they realized the universal translator had finally caught up.

"I promise we will not attack you or harm you," Riker said. "We are looking for our friends and comrades. They might be hurt."

The man on top of Riker turned his head to his leader to seek an answer. It was then that the away team noticed his pointed ears.

"Are they Vulcans?" LaForge softly said to Crusher. "Or even Romulans?"

"I do not know," Crusher answered.

The half dozen reinforcements looked at them without understanding their vocabulary and looked to their captain.

"We shall take you to our lord but we must bind the orc," said the leader.

"Him?" Crusher said pointing to Worf. "He is not an orc or any creature you think he is."

"We do not fully trust you yet. You must follow our wishes," the leader said, not moving from Worf one inch. "I will take the word of your leader that you shall not harm us but I will not allow this strange one to be unbound."

"Fine," Riker said. "Now may I get up?"

The one on top of Riker moved away and allowed him to stand. Three of the surrounding guards went to their captain and two took hold of Worf's arms while the third tied his arms with rope.

"All of you follow me," the leader said as he led the way through the woods. "Erestor, go ahead and tell of what has happened here to Elrond."

The dark-haired elf who had handily taken down Riker nodded and disappeared into the trees as the rest silently and slowly walked through the forest.


	2. Imladris

**Disclaimer:** I, TrekQueen, will not receive anything in return for this work and I give all credit of Star Trek and Lord of the Rings to The Great Bird of the Galaxy and The Great Wizard of Middle Earth.

**Author's Note: **Wow! I was so happy to see people respond with delight so quickly to this story that I felt like writing the next chapter. Plus, I was bored and was still high off of the sugar of the fudge I made for Christmas and I needed something to distract me from my disappointment over the predicted light show from the severe thunderstorms hitting my area which ended up not even doing a anything except washing my dirty car for me (since I'm too lazy) but that's not very exciting now is it? Anyways, thank you to my reviewers; I always appreciate your words of kindness and urging tone to continue. Now, on with the show…

**Chapter Two: Imladris**

The group of _Starfleet_ officers on their away mission continued quietly with their escort. They had not yet contacted Captain Picard concerning the events of the rescue mission but felt it appropriate not to until they were in private as to not to confuse and scare the planet's inhabitants with their technology. Riker eyed the one who had identified himself as the captain of the inhabitants' group. He perceived that the captain had information concerning the missing transport passengers and crew because of the reaction one of his men had when Riker had mentioned their search. Hopefully this "lord" of their people could explain more to them once they arrived.

They had been climbing steadily uphill at a small grade when the tree line stopped and fell back behind them as they came out into an open vale. Cascading down from the cliff sides was a tall, majestic waterfall that fell into a pool and traveled out through many branches of creeks. Upon the rock faces above the water were buildings and homes of magnificent craft and design interconnected by bridges and walkways. The crew stared in awe at the surprise awarded to them so suddenly.

"Data, I thought you said you detected no nearby settlements?" questioned LaForge softly.

"I did not," the android said. "I am as perplexed as you are, Geordi."

"This way," the captain said as he led them to the gateway of the hidden city.

They approached a building where two dark-haired figures of apparently exact likenesses came toward them. They wore long robes of clothing and their hair was of similar length and cleanly kept as the others.

"Our father wishes to speak with their leader in his study," spoke one.

"He would like for you to join him, Lord Glorfindel," said the other. "He is awaiting your arrival."

"We will go immediately," the golden haired man responded then motioned to Riker. "Come with me, my warriors will stay with your men."

Without hesitation, Riker followed him up the stairs and into the building. The two arrivals remained and turned their attention to the away team. One of them approached LaForge.

"What style of dress is this?" he asked, as he looked over the gold and black uniform. "It is very unlike what we have ever seen. And what of this item across your eyes?"

LaForge stepped back cautiously as he reached for his VISOR.

"My apologies," the other said with outstretched, empty hands. "My brother should show his manners. He can be fairly impetuous at times. I would also like to introduce ourselves: I am Elrohir and this is my brother Elladan."

"It is nice to meet you and … I accept your apology," LaForge said, still unsure of the situation he was just put in and he avoided answering the questions or telling his name for fear of letting out too much information about himself and the crew.

The apologetic brother's pewter eyes twinkled as he smiled impishly, seeing that LaForge was wary to answer him much further.

"You must understand though that we take your traveling nearby to our homes very seriously," Elrohir explained. "We are in dark times and no one is safe."

"What do you mean?" Data said speaking up.

"Evils are traversing these lands and seeking out to destroy all good and light," Elladan said. "Men fight side-by-side with orcs under the banner of the Dark Lord against us so you must understand our mistrust and misunderstanding of your friend here. Your manner of dress we are not familiar with and …"

It was at that moment that they realized Dr. Crusher was wearing a similar outfit that left little to the imagination due to the pants and tight fit. The two brothers' eyes widened suddenly and the one known as Elladan hurriedly took off his outer robe.

"What you wear is unseemly for a lady," he explained. "Please, don my robe until we find something more suitable for you."

"Oh," Crusher said as she took the handed over clothing and she realized that women most likely were not allowed to wear anything but dresses. "I'm sorry."

Elrohir then led his brother away to a nearby tree where they spoke to each other in hushed tones. The away team glanced around at each other still worried about their situation but LaForge's chuckling over Crusher's encounter lightened the situation.

"How are you feeling, Worf?" Crusher asked as she eyed the security officer.

"I am fine," he stated simply though his discomfort and annoyance at being tied up for so long was clearly visible in his tone.

"I do not think Commander Riker will stay away much longer," Data said. "He realizes we must continue our search for the survivors as quickly as possible and return to the ship."

"I hope you are right," Worf grumbled.

* * *

Riker followed the captain through the hallways of the main building, passing through corridor after corridor and open walkways of an unending, confusing path. While walking along, they had passed many other inhabitants of the city who eyed Riker hesitantly and glanced strangely at his uniform. Riker had not expected the rescue mission to become this problem some and had not planned on retrieving appropriate clothing for the planet. However, he wondered why the inhabitants took his appearance in stride as if they recognized it while they themselves had pointed ears and he had rounded lobes. He decided he'd find out sooner or later when they finally came to a door and the captain knocked.

"Come," came a call from inside.

The captain opened the door and had Riker step inside first while he followed him and closed the door, bolting it from the inside. The square shaped room had large, high windows on the three other walls letting rays of bright sunshine to light the room. Opposite the door was a grand desk of a deep mahogany and behind it stood two figures. Riker recognized the one on the left as the person who had once knocked him to the ground but the other was much different. He also had long sable tresses and pointy ears but had a reverence about him that made him appear intelligent beyond his perceived age with a great power and wisdom. He strode around the desk to approach Riker, almost as if he were walking on a breeze.

"Welcome to Rivendell," he said, standing just above Riker's height. "I am Elrond, lord of this realm. I believe you have met my captain, Lord Glorfindel, and my advisor, Erestor."

Riker noted each as the golden-haired warrior nodded at his name and the dark-haired Erestor watched him carefully with dark blue irises. His back was still sore from the hard ground he had been thrown on and Erestor seemed fairly aware of that fact as he watched him carefully.

"I am William Riker," he began to introduce himself but left off his title.

Elrond smiled stiffly and then spoke, "What are your errands in these lands, may I ask? We do not have many visitors or travelers stray this far off the High Pass."

"We are searching for friends of ours who are lost," Riker explained, choosing his words with care. "Many of them might be injured and we need to bring them back home immediately."

"And this… strange companion of yours," Erestor said walking towards Riker. "What race is he if he is no orc?"

"It is a… scar," Riker kicked himself mentally for coming up with such an unimaginative response. "He was hurt as a child and the wound was not properly healed."

Elrond raised an eyebrow in reaction to Riker's explanation.

"That is… unfortunate," he said, not quite believing him.

"Look, I would like to get going so that we can find our friends instead of standing around here," Riker said finally feeling annoyed with this beating around the bush diplomatic talk. "Now, if you don't have any information that we could use in finding them, I would like for us to be on our way."

Glorfindel had a glare coming Riker's way that could have stopped a full charging Klingon mid-stride. Riker realized he might have overstepped his bounds and insulted their lord but he was getting frustrated with the dillydallying.

Elrond raised a calming hand though and stepped between his captain and Riker.

"We know of whom you speak," he said. "One of our patrols came across them and a strange wreckage. All were dead except one and we took him to our healing rooms."

Riker felt his throat tighten. This was not good news and he felt dread climbing upon the back of his mind.

"I would like to see the one still alive," he said.

"Of course," Elrond said and he walked to the door to lead him there.

"I would like to bring my friend with me," Riker said before they left. "She is a… healer."

"As you wish but I have done all I can for him," he said then looked to Glorfindel to retrieve Riker's team member.

Glorfindel slipped out the door ahead of them as they took different corridor toward where the rooms of healing were located.

"I must inform you that he was badly injured," Elrond spoke as they walked. "With my healing abilities I could only do so much for him. He may not live much longer."

"Perhaps my friend who is a healer may be able to save him," he responded.

"Do not insult Lord Elrond's abilities," Erestor suddenly said. "He is a master healer given power beyond man's comprehension and strength by the Valar themselves!"

"It is of no consequence," Elrond said. "He does not know much of the Eldar or the Valar at all."

Riker was about to ask how he knew so much but they had arrived in little time and Riker was led to a bed where a young man lay wounded with a chest and head injury. He looked up at them concerned, and then his eyes lit up when he recognized Riker's uniform and insignia.

"May I speak with him alone?" Riker asked.

"We will be outside the room if you shall need us," Elrond said and walked out with Erestor.

Riker turned his attention to the young man on the bed. He sat in a chair and moved closer to him so that their conversation would not be overheard. It was then that he noticed the young man was a Vulcan, or possibly a Romulan defector. He inwardly cursed the great problem this might cause them.

"I am Commander Will Riker with the _U.S.S Enterprise_," he said softly. "We've come to help."

"L'Etar, I am a… an apprentice of Ambassador Spock's," he breathed heavily. "From Romulus."

"Can you tell me what happened to the ship and the others?" Riker asked.

"I do not know," L'Etar coughed out. "We had… engine trouble. We had to abandon ship. They… they said the people with me are dead."

"Was Ambassador Spock with you? Did me make it off the ship before it crashed?" he asked.

L'Etar coughed hoarsely and it sounded strained and heavy. Crusher arrived at his side moments later.

"What happened to him??" she said shocked. "Where are the others?"

"They are all dead except him," Riker said. "Their pod crashed on the surface."

"I'm losing him," Crusher said as she unlocked her med-kit that she had managed to hold onto.

"Spock…" L'Etar sputtered out. "Not dead."

"He is not?" Riker asked insistently as Crusher pressed a hypospray to L'Etar's neck. "Where is he?"

"Other… pod," L'Etar said. "Many kilometers away."

"He needs surgery and to be put into stasis," Crusher said. "We need to get him to the _Enterprise_."

"Too… late," L'Etar said. "Find Spock… please. We must… unify."

A last exhaled breath left his lips and his eyes closed as he passed away.


	3. A New Search and New Friends

Disclaimer: I, TrekQueen, will not receive anything in return for this work and I give all credit of Star Trek and Lord of the Rings to The Great Bird of the Galaxy and The Great Wizard of Middle Earth.

Author's Note: I wanted to say thank you once again to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I also have to apologize that I didn't get this chapter out sooner. I've also decided to let you know that this is also taking place after or in the late sixth season of TNG due to some information that is to be revealed in this chapter. This is also a bit more light hearted than the other chapters.

I would also like to tell everyone to ignore any negative comments lacking creative critiques of my story that you may come across. Some people have nothing better to do than cause trouble for others because they themselves lack what those whom they attack have. I have reported it to as well so do not go through the trouble. Now, on with the story…

**Chapter Three: A New Search and New Friends**

Riker exhaled heavily and ran his hand over his hair as he looked down upon the still body of L'Etar. The quick rescue had turned into a larger predicament than expected and now no one knew where Spock was. Neither the _Enterprise_ or the shuttle had received signals from another source and with the death of the only other known witness they were left with nothing. Crusher quietly put her instruments away in her med-kit but stopped as she noticed someone approaching. Lord Elrond stopped at the foot of the bed and looked down upon them.

"Commander Riker, we should speak in private immediately," he said softly to him.

Riker looked at him confused and surprised since he addressed him by his formal title that he had purposefully not said to the lord. He began to think something strange was going on and there was a lot more to this world than he realized. Without a word he stood to follow Lord Elrond to a nearby balcony. He motioned for Crusher to remain until he returned. As soon as they were alone, Lord Elrond turned to him.

"I understand the nature of your visit to our lands," he began. "There is no need for distrust or not telling of your important errand."

"What do you know about my 'errands'?" Riker asked carefully.

"I know about your _ship_," Elrond said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I must also tell you that I am knowledgeable of your traveling in the stars and the means of which you traverse the universe."

"How do you know about that?" Riker said, becoming very on edge that they might get into trouble.

"We Elves know about the worlds beyond ours here," Elrond said. "Here, we have stories of a land where we, the Elves, live which is beyond the reach of man in the West. Elves will feel the need to leave these lands eventually and travel to the outer reaches of this world. The truth of the story is this… we were brought here by another race whose name may be different for your people. We call them the Valar and we will return to the West to remain there forever more where they had once begun."

"Let me get this straight," Riker questioned. "You understand warp capability? And use it?"

"Yes," Elrond said. "The Valar are an ancient race who had a hand in the creation and development of races across the galaxy. We were one of the chosen few who remain and know the truth."

"I know about them," Riker responded, nodding his head as he realized what Elrond was talking about. Not many months before, Captain Picard's old mentor Professor Galen had given them information upon his demise that sent the crew on a chase across the quadrant with the Klingons and Cardassians for pieces of a puzzle that ended with a message from a humanoid being claiming to be part of the creators of life in the universe. He then felt a bit of anger rise inside of him as he realized much more. "Why didn't you help him then if you have as great of technology as we do?"

"We live a simple life in Imladris as do the other Elves in other realms," Lord Elrond explained. "We choose not to use it but we do have an small fleet for times of need."

"Why didn't you say all this before?" Riker said rather annoyed and made sure Lord Elrond noticed.

"We could not trust you fully until we understood all that has been occurring here," he said. "We are in a dark time now. One of the lower Valar with strong powers and evil within him has risen from the Shadows to try and destroy this world. He may try to deceive us through many means."

"And why should I trust you?" Riker said carefully. "How do I know you are not tricking us? And you simply are just a gifted telepath?"

"Oh, but I am able to read your thoughts," Elrond said matter-of-factly. "I have the ability of foresight and knew of your impending arrival but I did not know your intentions. After much consideration and observation have I decided to speak with you on this matter. Though, it is quite curious about the people you have come to save. They appear in likeness to Elves I know of one who would have been able to help you and explain these similarities but he has… fallen." Lord Elrond's silvery gray eyes darkened for a moment, as he seemed to ponder events that only few knew then refocused on Riker.

Riker understood Lord Elrond meant the pointed ears but was not quite sure of whom he spoke that could have made the situation so much easier.

"I don't understand it either but we will leave you in peace once we find everyone we came to find," he explained. "Could you take us to the wreckage and debris field so that we can find out more about what happened?"

"Of course," Lord Elrond said. "You may also contact your Captain since there is no need to worry about lack of knowledge on our part. I will also see to it that your companions are welcome to wander freely in these parts."

The stunning news brought to Captain Picard was indeed shocking and the loss of so many of the people on board the escape pod was greatly troubling due to the fact that Spock's own pod may have had problems upon entry. Lord Elrond kept his word and the crew was let to roam around the forest in search for anything the Elves may have missed or any other people that may have survived the crash.

To everyone's surprise, Worf had become quick friends with Lord Glorfindel who had handily disarmed him earlier in the day. The warrior hearts of each brought the telling of stories about battles and honor as well as the art and mastery of weapons and martial arts. After a very mischievous, and an obviously planned, argument between Elladan and Elrohir was vocalized on whether Worf could possibly better the Balrog-slayer in a fighting match, a last minute competition was announced between the Klingon and elf.

Riker chuckled to himself as he watched Worf prepare on one side of the fighting ring with LaForge and Data by his side and Lord Glorfindel on the other with Erestor whispering things to the golden haired warrior. The twins Elladan and Elrohir stood nearby with smug expressions on their faces at the success their little incident had created and incited the growing crowd more with shouts for their favorite of the match. Crusher stood nearby in case someone was injured. Riker normally would not have allowed such an event on a mission as important as this but he realized that some of Worf's pride might have still been hurt. The stress and tension earlier in the day needed to be released.

The two competitors stepped into the ring to begin. Worf had brought his bat'leth down from his quarters on the ship and Lord Glorfindel sported a long curved blade. The elves curiously studied Worf's weapon from the sidelines since they did not have something quite like it but they did not get a long look at it for the two began their rally as Worf swung his blade into action.

Riker was mostly paying attention to the fight until he noticed an image behind the two fighters. Speaking with one of the twin brothers was a elegant female elf with dark flowing tresses and pale skin. However, her deep blue eyes flashed with wisdom and truth despite the seeming youth of her age. Her face suddenly contorted into shock in response to something Elrohir said and she chastised him as he laughed uproariously to himself. She left as suddenly as she appeared, mixing behind the crowd.

Without a moment to lose, Riker began to follow her path. Her face danced inside his mind, which he hoped would not fade so that he may find her at once and have it forever imprinted in his mind. Her beauty was unmatchable by any of the other elves he had met in his short stay in Imladris. Now far away from the distant cheers, Riker noticed a flash of pale white fabric whip behind a building. He followed quietly and found the female elf admiring a rose garden. He approached her cautiously but she seemed to have heard him in his quiet advance. She looked around curiously to see who had followed her but softened when she saw his face.

"How may I be of service to you, Commander?" she said breathlessly. "Have you become lost? Shall I lead you somewhere?"

"No, but I feel I am lost," he said as he strode up to her, feeling his lady-killer charm taking over. "Without your lovely presence to help guide me. Since you know my name, may I know yours, sweet lady?"

She smiled calmly but did not blush at his remarks nor did she push away his hand that had taken hers. He bent down to kiss her hand but upon rising he was bothered with the lack of a greater response from her.

"I am the Lady Arwen," she said. "My father is Lord Elrond whom you are now acquainted with."

"He never mentioned you, though I can understand he would like to protect such a lovely daughter from strangers," he said, coming closer to her and leaning against the wall behind her.

"He needs not worry about me, Commander," Arwen said. "I am no mere elfling to be cared for."

"That I can see," Riker grinned as he leaned his face in close to hers.

Arwen moved aside, absolutely silent and giggled as she noticed Riker slightly lose his balance as he realized she had moved when he opened his eyes.

"Commander, I must tell you that my heart belongs to another," she said. "I have promised myself to him and will give myself to no other but him."

"I see," he said with a sigh that he would not be able to get to know her better. "I apologize for my behavior, Lady Arwen."

With his words he departed, a small scowl on his face with a hint of frustration. He came back to the practice ring and found Lord Glorfindel had just won the match against Worf. The crowd was dispersing and the Elladan was smiling triumphantly that he had won the bet. It would be best for him to return to the _Enterprise _to let Captain Picard know of the progress and finds they had made on the surface.


	4. Lórien

Disclaimer: I, TrekQueen, will not receive anything in return for this work and I give all credit of Star Trek and Lord of the Rings to The Great Bird of the Galaxy and The Great Wizard of Middle Earth.

Author's Note: Congrats to my future sister- and brother-in-law on their new baby, Jacob, born June 16, 2005 at 6:20pm PST weighing in at 9lbs and 9oz! Auntie TrekQueen wishes you the best.

**Chapter Four: Lórien**

Further searches revealed very little else and time was beginning to run out for the _Enterprise_'s search of the transport's passengers. Riker was rounding up most of the crew who were on the surface as away teams so that they could return to the _Enterprise_ and discuss what measures to take to further their search outside of the immediate vicinity. Dusk was upon them when Riker was heading back to the Last Homely House to speak to Lord Elrond before departure. He found the Elda in his study with his captain; though his dark-haired councilor was not present.

"Lord Elrond, I wanted to come thank you for your help and hospitality but we must be continuing our search elsewhere for our people," he told him upon entering the room.

The elf nodded, "You are welcome, Commander Riker. However, I have some information that you may take to your Captain."

"What is it?" Riker asked as he sat at the chair in front of Elrond's desk.

It was then that he noticed the falcon sitting on the window ledge behind the desk, Lord Glorfindel feeding the hungry bird. It had a small rope and capsule attached to one leg that appeared to be empty. Lord Elrond then produced a scroll of paper in front of him as he began to explain.

"I received this communiqué within the hour from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lórien," he said. "It appears they have come in contact with your friends you are searching for."

Riker sighed with relief, "That is great news. Perhaps you could direct us to where this Lothlórien is?"

"Lord Glorfindel will assist you," Elrond said, motioning toward the golden-haired warrior. "He will be able to help you in any way."

"Of course," Riker said with a polite nod as he stood. "Thank you, once again."

At that moment, Lord Erestor appeared at the open doorway of the study.

"Meanwhile, I have more pressing matters to attend to with my councilor," Elrond said as he walked them to the door. "Your fortune is good today that you have found your answers."

"Yes, it has been," Riker said as he turned to go.

As they were heading out the door, Riker overheard the lord and councilor speak.

"Where are my sons?" Elrond queried. "I requested their presence over an hour ago and they must hear of their call to arms with the Dúnedain."

"They are coming hither, my lord," Erestor informed him. "They were a little… preoccupied."

Riker turned to look down the hall and nearly ran into Glorfindel as the latter stopped suddenly in his tracks.

"Your sire has long been waiting for your presence," Glorfindel said with a little annoyance at the twins that were present in the hallway.

"We apologize but we had a little distraction," Elladan pointed out as they passed by to their father's study.

Riker looked back and found a somewhat disheveled Deanna Troi just behind them in the corridor.

"Oh, Will, where are you off to?" she asked him.

Riker raised an eyebrow in surprise, wondering what she may have been up to with the Peredhil twins.

"Lord Elrond has found information on where to find the other escape pod," he told her. "I'm going to get the coordinates right now with Lord Glorfindel."

"Wonderful!" she said, her cheeks a little red from some sort of excitement. "I will return to the _Enterprise_ to update the Captain."

Riker turned back to Glorfindel, who had a funny grin on his usually stoic face.

"Come, let us get what you need so you may be on your way," the elf managed to say after a moment and continued down the corridor with a thoroughly confused Riker wondering why everyone was acting so strange.

* * *

An hour later the crew had prepared another shuttle and set out to check the new coordinates they were given. This time Worf was left behind as to not confuse the elves they were to come in contact with. Along with the locations Glorfindel gave, he also instructed Riker as to a protocol he should follow upon entering the woods of Lothlorien so they would not inadvertently get hurt or killed. Three security personnel were assigned to Riker's search crew as well as Dr. Crusher, Data, and Counselor Deanna Troi. 

"We are approaching the forest, Commander," Data informed him. "I'm searching for a clearing within the forest that will get us closer to the coordinates given to us rather than landing outside and taking a day or two of traveling by foot."

"That is very considerate of you, Data," Riker commented as they looked out the main view port.

On the horizon dark shadows of tall mountains reached up toward the stars that were now present in the sky. Below them trees were visible under the running lights and glow of the nacelles. After a few minutes of searching, Data began to bring them to the surface.

"Commander, I am receiving similar readings to the dampening field we saw in the vicinity of our last search area," Data said as he powered down. "Our tricorders and phasers are useless here as well. However, our lights should work."

"Predictable," Dr. Crusher said with a shake of her head then turned to Riker. "You should have asked them about that before we left so we could have functional equipment."

"According to Lord Elrond they seem to be expecting us so I don't think we'll be needing anything," Riker explained as the door to the shuttle opened up.

The team carefully piled out, gathering together before Data closed up the shuttle again. He then started leading them in the general direction of where to find the survivors. After a few minutes walk a call came out from above them, high in the treetops.

"Stop! State your purpose."

The away team stood around, looking up into the darkness of the trees, pointing their lights in the direction they thought they heard the voice come from but found nothing.

"We came for the survivors of a crashed pod," Riker called out. "Lord Elrond sent us here."

A silent, dark shadow was then seen in the coming down a tree quickly. He landed a short distance from them and approached. As their lights alighted near him, it was apparent they would be seeing more elves. The man stood tall and proud though with a broader shoulder breadth than the Rivendell elves. His hair was as if spun with silver and gold as it shone like pale sunlight on a winter day as his light blue eyes flashed like sapphires. Though, like the elves of Rivendell, he was granted a comely, yet unique facial features.

"I am Haldir, Marchwarden of Lórien," he said. "The Lord and Lady have been expecting you. Follow me."

The away team watched in amazement as he effortlessly climbed up into the tree next to them and moments later a roped ladder dropped down for them to ascend. A few minutes later the entire team was on a wooden platform in the canopy of the great trees. It was then that they noticed several other elves balancing and sitting on branches that had been above them, their bows readied with arrows until their Marchwarden had returned. Haldir led them across several bridges and walkways deeper into the forest. Eventually they came upon an open platform where Haldir stepped to the side, leaving them in the center.

Another elf appeared from another entrance, lightly dressed in robes and his silvery hair shone with a strange aura. He stopped in front of the group and addressed them.

"I am Lord Celeborn and you are welcomed to Lórien," he said then turned to Riker. "Commander, if you would join me you shall find the one whom you seek. Haldir can lead your healer and team to the injured."

"Thank you," Riker acknowledged him with a nod then motioned for the others to follow the Marchwarden.

A flight of stairs led Riker and Celeborn to what appeared to be living quarters. After a brief walk down the short hallway they stopped at a room, which Celeborn opened and led him inside. A sitting room opened up before them with a bay window at the far wall, a table, sofa, and an oversized, cushioned chair. Both the sofa and chair were taken; one who was a female elf whom Riker determined had to be Lady Galadriel and the other was none other than Ambassador Spock himself.

The lovely lady was leaning forward on the sofa intently listening to whatever Spock was in the middle of talking about when they entered. They both looked up to their new visitors a few moments later.

"I see _Starfleet_ has found us," he said turning to Riker. "Commander, I see Captain Picard has been efficient in his organizing and planning to find us."

"I am glad to see you were unharmed, Ambassador," Riker said as he approached. "Though we must be leaving within the next few hours due to the distortion fields around the planet."

"Understood," Spock said as he stood then turned to Galadriel. "I apologize, my lady, but it appears our time together will be shorter than expected."

"I know," she said in a soft wispy but proud voice. "Perhaps we may finish our conversation after what you need to say to Commander Riker."

"Of course," Spock said as he turned to leave the room with Riker. Once they were outside, the ambassador spoke again. "How are the people in the other escape pod and how was it you found them through the distortions?"

"There was a distress beacon activated that we were able to find. If not for their signal we would not have been able to scan for the debris field," Riker told him. "No one survived the crash but there was a Romulan, L'Etar, who survived long enough to tell us somewhat of the events concerning the abandoning of the ship."

"L'Etar was a promising student of the political movement on Romulus, as were many onboard the ship," Spock commented. "This is not the best news but at least you came into the company of those able to help you find us here."

"Yes, I agree," Riker said as they continued on walking, though now out into the forest once they reached the bottom of the stairs. "They were very considerate though hesitant at first."

"Do not fault them at their caution," Spock informed him. "They are in the midst of a great war against a power we cannot exactly understand since it has not been near anything we have encountered before."

"It does explain much more," Riker said. "Though, I have one question. How did you know we were here and searching for you?"

"It appears that some of these elves have a range of empathic and telepathic abilities," Spock said. "The Lady Galadriel is one, if not the most, powerful of her people in this sense. She knows much of what happens in this world and little escapes her consciousness. Thus, the reason for her interest in the worlds outside of her own."

Riker looked at him skeptically, "Sir, isn't that crossing the line too much on the information we're giving to them? Even if they allegedly are warp capable?"

Spock shook his head, "After speaking with her concerning my Vulcan heritage and the roots of her civilization with the wandering creators, it appears our people may be distant relatives."

Riker laughed a little, "That is an odd discovery."

"Indeed," Spock responded. "Now, I must return to speak with her before we depart. I will show you to where the injured members are resting."


	5. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I will not receive anything in return for this work and I give all credit of Star Trek and Lord of the Rings to The Great Bird of the Galaxy and The Great Wizard of Middle Earth.

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated but I hope to get a couple chapters in before my little break this August for my wedding and honeymoon. I'd also like to thank Mystique for her kind words of support back in June. I just now saw her review on a certain mean and rude writer's story for being such a puerile dolt on his reviews of this story. You certainly made my day and got me laughing tonight.

**Chapter Five: Discoveries **

"I cannot believe you did that," Dr. Crusher said, astonished. "You know better than to experiment with telepathic humanoids without knowing the effects it can have on you."

"I did not expect that to happen, Beverly," Troi explained. "It was very… spur of the moment."

"It certainly sounds that way!" the doctor responded as she scanned one of the resting crash victims with her tricorder.

"It was so… different than anyone I've been with before," Troi contemplated aloud. "There is something to say about these elves here, Beverly."

"I'll take your word for it," Crusher answered with a small laugh as she went on to her next patient.

"The mental power and discipline these people have is amazing," Troi said with astonishment. "Those twins make quite the pair."

"You are hopeless," Crusher said shaking her head. "Now if we're done, I'm going to find Data. The injured are ready to be taken aboard the _Enterprise_. There's not enough room for all of us so we will have to make a few trips. I'm staying on the surface until our last few are ready to go and you can, too, if you would like."

"I'll stay here," Troi said as she started off toward a stairwell up into the trees. "I believe Data is with Will and the Ambassador up that way."

Crusher sighed and headed for the way Troi had pointed out.

* * *

"A mechanical man?" Galadriel said with some wonder though with a touch of apprehension. "Who could have thought of such a thing? If he were not of your people I certainly would have believed him a mechanization of the Dark Lord."

The Lady of the Wood stared at the open compartment in Data's chest in awe. Even though her people had warp capability and some computer technology, the fact that a sentient being could be made out of those same components was still strange and new.

"I wonder… could Man one day achieve such designs in our world?" Celeborn pondered as he too stared at Data then turned to Riker and Spock. "The Men of our world do not share the same advances as we have. We keep our ways secret from them as to not frighten or create controversy between our people. It is best to remain mysterious in such matters."

They were about to continue when Dr. Crusher entered the open parlor.

"Commander Riker, we're ready to start taking the injured to the _Enterprise_ by shuttle," she informed them. "If Commander Data is able to assist in the transporting them by bringing a second shuttle after returning to the ship, we could get the injured aboard much more quickly."

"Good idea," Riker said. "I'll take the first few up with me and Data."

Dr. Crusher led the two men down to the healing area where the injured were kept and she went over the preparations with them. Soon enough they were gone with their first few patients to the _Enterprise_. Crusher had just settled on a nearby bench under one of the giant mallorn trees when she felt a presence watching her. She saw no one around her but got the strange instinct to look up.

Not far off above and to the right of her she caught her breath upon noticing a figure crouched on a branch, watching her. He was another elf dressed in dark browns and greens but had a strange likeness to the features of the Marchwarden who had led them to the elven city with his silvery hair and blue eyes. However, what had surprised her so much was that the elf's facial features had an uncanny resemblance to her long dead husband. Curiously he watched her but upon her discovery of him, he effortlessly dropped from the branches, landing a few feet from her. He approached her with a small smile across his face.

"I did not mean to spy on you, I was only interested in your work with the injured people," he said softly, his voice melodic that would go hand in hand with a great singing voice. "My name is Rúmil."

His body was not unlike Jack Crusher's either: lean in frame yet strong as well as tall. Crusher blushed instinctually at her thoughts about seeing her husband in the comely creature before her. She had done it many a time before but each person she thought reminded her of him was nothing like him once she drew closer. This time however they could have been the one and same person if not for the pointed ears and long hair.

"I am Dr. Crusher," she said with a hesitant smile, the blush still present on her cheeks.

He cocked his head to the side slightly at her response, "There was another name the other woman called you… Beverly, was it not?"

She felt a shudder run through her as he said her name. Rúmil sounded almost like Jack for a moment when he said her name. She realized though that he must have overheard her conversation with Troi. _He certainly had been listening a long time_, Crusher thought to herself.

"That is my given name, yes," she answered.

"It is very different than our names," he said then smiled wider. "I like the way it sounds though."

It was then that he moved closer and touched her hair lightly, letting his fingers trace along the strands. She held her breath as he came incredibly near to her unexpectedly while being unsure still of the illusion her mind kept playing that her husband was in this elf.

"Do many of your people have this color of hair?" he asked, looking down into her eyes. "It is considered rare among us to have this red tone."

"It is not common but not unusual," she nearly whispered but decided not to get into the discussion of what it means to dye one's hair. Plus, she was very distracted at the moment.

It was when she lowered her gaze and took a shuddery breath that he took notice of her uneasiness.

"Am I disturbing you?" he asked her cautiously but also concerned at her reactions.

"No, it is just…." she trailed off as she raised her eyes to look at him again. "You look like someone I know."

"Who might that be?" he asked curiously.

"My husband," she said quietly.

"We should meet," Rúmil suggested suddenly and gladly. "It is a strange thing to come upon one's twin even when he is from another world."

"That is not possible," Beverly said, stepping away and turning her back as she felt her uneasy emotions driving up within her again. "He died many years ago."

"I apologize," Rúmil said, drawing near to her again, placing comforting hands on her shoulders. "I did not mean to bring back difficult memories."

"It is all right," she said, turning to him and tracing his jaw line with her fingers. "I grieved for him long ago but it is strange to think see his face in another."

"I understand," he nodded. "I will go now to leave you to your work."

"Wait," Crusher said as he started to go and she grabbed his arm. "Could I ask a favor of you, Rúmil?"

"What may I do to help you?" he asked, a piqued eyebrow rising in curiosity.

"May I have one kiss? Just so I can remember once more how it was with my husband," she whispered.

Rúmil's eyes widened for a moment at the request but quickly softened.

"I would grant you that wish gladly and if you would permit me," he started then raised his hand to her face but did not touch her skin. "Some of my people have the ability to see things. I have a gift like this; though, not as strong as the Lady of the Wood. I can see that of what your husband had with you so that I may make you happier to feel you are in his presence again. I am only able to do this when my companion is willing and leaves the mind open."

Crusher wondered at his willingness to help her and then nodded slowly. Rúmil let his fingers grace her cheek as he sought in her mind what would help him fulfill her request. She was about to ask him if he was able to find what he needed when Rúmil stepped closer to her, his presence strong and inescapable.

Rúmil's fingers traced down her neck, finding a sensitive place at the nape of her neck that only Jack knew of. She took a sharp breath as his eyes drew hers up to his face. She found him leaning closer and she stayed still as he met her lips. A tumultuous wave of emotions invaded her mind as memories flooded into her mind at the strange yet familiar way Jack had once touched her. Rúmil lingered a moment, drawing upon her slowly so that she may savor this moment in her mind for the rest of her life.

They pulled apart after what seemed like forever, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"Beverly," he whispered chillingly almost exactly as Jack Crusher's voice.

"I miss you, Jack," she whispered.

He was about to speak when something caught his attention. Rúmil peeked around the tree they were standing behind then looked back at her.

"One of your people is nearby," he informed her. "He appears to be looking for you."

Crushed sighed softly at feeling the strange presence of her dead husband with her. Though, now she felt as if she had lost him all over again.

"Thank you," she told him.

"I am glad to be of service," he smiled understandingly.

Crusher hesitantly went around the tree, taking one last look at him before turning her back. She approached the small clearing and found Data standing around.

"Doctor, I came to get your approval to take the next group of passengers aboard the _Enterprise_," he said.

"You do not need to get my permission or check in with me, Data," Crusher informed him, her face still rather flushed from her encounter. "Just come find me when it is time for the rest of us to go."

"Yes, Doctor," the android replied then glanced at her slightly concerned. "Are you well?"

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"Your skin is very red and you appear to be breathing heavily," he stated his observations. "I do not believe the temperature to be uncommonly warm for humans so I must deduce that you may be ill yourself."

"That is kind of you, Data, but no I am fine," she said.

"As you wish, Doctor," Data said as he turned on his heel and headed back to the shuttle.


	6. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated for some time on this story. I had most of it written but just fell behind in things. Also, there had been a question posed to me as to the genetic relations between the Elves and Vulcans citing their differences. I sent an email back to that person who had concerns with the plotline and basis for the distant relations the different peoples had but I thought it best I also cover it quickly in these notes for anyone else confused. In The Next Generation episode "The Chase", it is found out that Romulans, Cardassians, Klingons, and Humans had a genetic makeup or a map that connected them all. One question was how could the copper-based blood Vulcans be related to iron-based blood types of Elves. Like I mentioned before… in the episode it was shown the different species were related in some ways but had many differences. The writers left the opportunity very open to take this in many ways. It is no different comparing the Elves and Vulcans than comparing the Romulans to Klingons or Humans. Klingons have a different blood type as well (they have pink blood!) but are still distantly related to Romulans (a variation of Vulcans from a long ago off-shoot). This will also explain the many differences between life spans, appearances (similar or dissimilar), and any other characteristics. Hope that answered any questions and I hope you all enjoy the rest of this!

**Chapter Six: Surprises**

Troi quickly climbed up the flight of stairs coming to a talan high in the canopy of the trees. She looked down upon the forest floor and up into the stars she could see through the leaves. Her thoughts turned back to Haldir, the Peredhil twins, and several of the Elves she had come across in the past day. All of them had uncanny good looks for such a diverse population. As she turned and thought to herself that she would not mind living in such a city of interesting people, she glanced up and found she was in the presence of the Marchwarden of Lórien once more.

"Mae Govannen… Deanna is it?" he asked, his blue eyes looking to her questioningly.

"Yes, that is my name," she answered, a little flushed at finding him standing behind her a mere few feet without her hearing his approach. "What can I help you with, Marchwarden?"

He smiled at her kind smile and warm countenance.

"I would prefer my given name: Haldir," he said, his voice melodic. "Though if you prefer the former you may call me by that."

"I do, and it fits you so well," Troi said gladly. "I was just wandering around trying to see more of your great town here."

He nodded and his smile spread wider.

"I can gladly show you some better places than staring at the healing chambers," he said and offered his hand to her.

She took it without hesitation and let him lead her on a great wandering tour of the golden forest. After several places of travel and visiting, the sound of flowing water could be heard a short distance away and Troi wondered where they were heading.

"What is that noise of?" she asked.

"Oh, those are our hot springs," he explained as they went along a bridge walkway. "We have several of them in our vicinity and use them for relaxation."

"I wish I had one of those on board," she sighed to herself. "Holodecks cannot always make it seem real."

"What is a… holodeck?" he asked with an upturned eyebrow.

"Oh, um," Troi paused for a minute thinking of an explanation. "It is a recreation of a place or people that is not real that we can create with some of our technology. I believe that is the best way I can explain it."

"It would be interesting to see one of those," Haldir said with interest. "Perhaps another day then."

"Yes, of course," she said as they went on their way.

They continued on their way along the walkway but both paused when a strange presence seemed to make itself known. Both of them felt it and looked at each other questioningly before realizing it was not from either of them. A deep furrow appeared on Haldir's brow as he appeared to be concentrating on something. Troi watched him with a confused look, completely oblivious as to what was happening but knowing there was someone or something nearby. It was when the strange presence in her mind seemed to become stronger that she looked around trying to find the source of such a prevailing mind.

"What is going on?" she asked Haldir.

"Lady Galadriel has informed me that something powerful has entered the woods," he said gathering his weapons together that he had with him. "I must go see what it is."

"Is that what I feel?" Troi questioned. "Let me come with you, I can help you locate it easier."

"You must be careful," he said looking to her finally. "Very strange occurrences have been happening these days. I doubt it is the Dark Lord but it may be one of his servants."

She nodded and followed him to a nearby tree where he pulled a ladder down for them to head up to a higher set of branches. While dashing over several walkways in the canopy and swinging ropes in the branches, Troi realized they were no longer alone. Several of Haldir's warriors followed close nearby on the same quest. Whenever she got a stronger feeling on the direction of the strange being she shouted ahead to him as she struggled to keep up and he helped her along. Soon enough they stopped and all was quiet in the large mallorn trees.

"It is very close," Troi whispered quietly into his ear.

Haldir nodded, then pointed a little ways ahead where a figure appeared to be walking through the brush and forest. Troi could barely see the figure but she was sure Haldir and his troops could see it much better by the way they were reacting.

"Stay here, I will return soon," he told her before disappearing in the trees.

With a sigh, Troi settled on the talan they had flown to and watched with strained eyes to see what was going to happen. Moments later she caught the slightest evidence that the elves were surrounding whatever it was coming their way. As they moved out to confront it, a blinding light caught them and they fell back in surprise. Troi gasped in shock as she felt the immense control and power the figure had of mind, body, and soul. She moved backward away from the edge of the talan and managed to find one of the ropes that led her to the forest floor and ran toward where the light was. She just hoped she could help them in some way if her mental abilities could protect them in some way. She was approaching at a fast jog just as the light subsided. Haldir was kneeling before the figure who appeared to be an old man with a white beard and brow. He held a staff in one hand but otherwise was completely naked. She stopped just as Haldir lifted his head and spoke to the man.

"Mithrandir," he said honorably. "We welcome your return."

* * *

An half hour after searching and finally finding Dr. Crusher, Riker returned to his full crew in a private chamber of the healing rooms. Lady Galadriel sat by the old man's side speaking with him in another tongue quietly that the universal translator had not translated yet. Her mate, Celeborn, stood nearby hanging on every word. Riker motioned for the doctor to scan the old man for injuries or harm but as she pulled out the tricorder, the old man turned to her and waved his hand.

"You do not need that, my good doctor," he said knowingly. "I am as well as can be."

She looked at him curiously since none of the other inhabitants had called her by her professional job title, "I just want to make sure of that."

"If you must," the man sighed then turned back to the Lady of the Wood. "But I have a lot of work to get to and little time."

"We have clothing for you, Olórin," Galadriel said as Celeborn handed over a white bundle from a nearby chair. "So that you may quickly be on your way."

"Who are you?" Riker asked finally.

"All will be explained shortly," the bearded old man said as he took the clothes. "Now, if you don't mind leaving me, I must change."

All of them left the room but Galadriel touched Riker's arm to lead him to the side hallway for a moment as Celeborn stayed with the crew.

"He wishes to speak with your Captain if that is at all possible," she whispered. "It is important but needs to be done immediately since we both now have little time."

"Understood," Riker said, curious as to what the old man wanted to talk about with Captain Picard. "I will take the shuttle myself and retrieve him."

* * *

Another half-hour later, Captain Picard had come to the planet's surface. Riker and the rest of the crew had returned to the _Enterprise_ since their mission had been a success. Spock remained on the surface with Galadriel, Celeborn, and the mysterious Mithrandir until the Captain arrived and was done with what needed to be said. Riker flew the shuttle back for his Captain and came with him to the meeting.

"I do not understand why he would wish to speak to me," Captain Picard mulled aloud to Riker as they followed Haldir to the chambers of Galadriel and Celeborn.

"He did not tell us and I am just as baffled as you are, sir," Riker offered.

"Now, who is he again?" Picard asked as they went along.

"They have called him many names but he is very revered among them," Riker said then stopped before continuing since Haldir had turned to face them.

"Mithrandir is a great wizard as well as a protector and ally to the people of Middle Earth," he said gravely. "He was said to have died not more than a week ago. The Lady herself felt his power pass from this world but now… he has returned."

He turned back around and continued ahead to the chambers as Riker and Picard exchange a shrug and curious glances. Soon enough they had arrived and were let in quickly.

"Captain, it has been a while since we last met," Spock said as he rose from his seat near the old man. "I had hoped it would be under better circumstances; yet, I welcome your generosity in rescuing my crew and associates as quickly as you did."

"Not at all, Ambassador Spock," Picard said with a smile.

The Vulcan turned to the side and motioned toward the old man.

"I believe you two have much to discuss, I will wait with Commander Riker in the shuttle until you have finished," Spock said before turning to go with a still dumbfounded commander. "Come, I must give thanks to the Lady Galadriel for her generosity."

They waited until the two men had left and the door shut tightly before turning to each other.

"Captain, please, take a seat and join me," the old man said.

"It is good to meet you but I have not caught your name," Picard said as he carefully took a seat in a nearby chair.

"I am called many things of some I am sure you were told of by your crew but Gandalf will be the best," he explained.

"Very well," Picard said with a nod. "What is it you have to tell me?"

"I understand that you have learned about the Creators' secrets of the many worlds and peoples in the galaxy," Gandalf said. "That is a great burden off my shoulders to explain to you."

"Yes, we learned of this not too long ago," Picard confirmed. "So it is true that the Vulcans and Elves are distantly related?"

"Yes, it is," Gandalf nodded then turned serious. "However, I have much more information. The Creators, or the Valar as they are known on this world, were thought to have passed on to other galaxies and worlds but a few do remain here."

"Where are they?" Picard said, on the edge of his seat at this revelation.

"Here and there…" Gandalf said with a smirk. "No one quite knows where all the time but I remain in contact with them since I answer directly to them. They were the ones who sent me back to this world recently. Somewhere in their designs, they sought to remain involved in this world by creating many different races and creatures to be on just one world rather than spread out over many and be unobtrusive. However, one of them of lesser power took control and rebelled against those of higher stature than he. The Valar are aware of his trouble that he is now causing on this world but want to see if their creations can fight and win this war."

"This is the Dark Lord my crew has been hearing about while among the Elves," Picard established with him. "Do you or the Creators know what will become of this world or this rampaging fellow of theirs?"

Gandalf appeared to think to himself a moment then smiled, "No, but they have faith in those that they have put so much effort and love into creating. They were also very surprised but happy to see that you and other creations of theirs from long, long ago have journeyed beyond the stars such as they do and have come across this tiny refuge of theirs."

"That is… heartening to know," Picard said with a matching smile, feeling like a child making a parent proud.

"However, you must leave as soon as you can and leave this world and it's surrounding systems be without interruption," Gandalf warned. "As I said, we do not know the outcome of this battle raging and we do not want to involve outer-worlders in our troubles despite the ability to help us. The Creators will not allow another incursion in this space."

"I understand," Picard said sitting back a moment to think about what was said. "There are signal buoys I can leave beyond the system warning of distortions or dangers of some sort and I will find out what I will report to my superiors about our situation and rescue mission here."

"Wonderful," Gandalf said gladly. "Then our meeting is concluded, my dear Captain."

"It was enlightening talking to you, Gandalf," Picard said as they both stood to see him out.

"As it was with you, Captain," the wizard responded. "Remember to continue on with your travels and never stop from learning and exploring."

* * *

Captain Picard sat back in his chair in Ten-Forward as he drank his Earl Grey. He typically did not drink his favorite tea in the rambunctious and popular bar and restaurant on his ship but he felt like being around the interactions of others and the many races together in peace and in the name of exploration. Spock and his group of survivors were successfully rescued and all was well again. Picard could not help but feel a comforting calm and satisfaction with having done his job right but also learning much more to the mystery of life in the universe.

The End.


End file.
